


Spider Silk

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Alois Trancy, written for the drabblefix comm on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Silk

Alois has been told that his hair looks like silk. There are different types of silk: fabric, spider silk, corn silk.

He thinks that if only the world could be made of surfaces, of textures, it wouldn't be so putrid. It's smells that make him blanch, make him want to bite off his own tongue, wish he had a reason to. The smells of used sheets, of Jim Macken's hair, of everything that can be sensed with closed eyes.

At night, he watches spiders weave their webs; silk under moonlight, strong enough to catch anything -- a beautiful childhood dream.


End file.
